stitchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Season 2/@comment-125.168.213.81-20160920114917
We need season 3 urgently as we need lots of answers about kirsten father and mother and more about her father as his story is very mysterious without any sense, why did he left kirsten his daughter and never return again, it must be some big reason, is he really a killer or no or is everything just circling around him as he created technology, what is really happening under stitching program that her father dr stinger knows about it, did ed betrayed her father by giving his wife death body to blair and the agency to do some project on his wife and what is blair doing to his wife and what is he using her and what are they doing to other bodies as well, as previous stitchers marta was saying they are doing something to bodies and is her father discovering this or fighting over true what they are doing, did her father sent liam to protect his daughter or what and does he probably have other people watching over her as well but is it to protect her or something else, we saw in season 2 finale when liam was talking to dr stinger assuming that was her father who didn't even look as her father as we could only see his eyes and her father eyes are brown this guy wasn't and it wasn't c.thomas it was some unknown actor while his daughter was still studying at uni like he knew she would end up with stitching program. Is her father been searching for his wife all this years and he was getting near to take his wife and blair found out and moved her, is ivy even his daughter, what if she works for blair just to get his trust to find her father, what if her mother wasn't accident, what if they tried to kill her and her husband as well, what if they been trying to kill her dead all this years since he left her, also the ending of season 2 finale when that avator small cameron who was helping and protecting her for entire season 2 and then at the end it takes her to her memory with her mother when she was small and tells her she can stay there if she wants this didn't make sense at all if he loves and cares for his daughter like he already said why he would do that is it something more it want to show her, or is it to protect her from some bad true or did he really stopped recognizing his daughter the day she changed his surname and he got nuts over the years and wants to hurt kirsten as well...Lots of things don't make sense in season 2 about her father all we know around him everything is circling and people are dying is he killing htem is good question as we haven't even see him in season 2 how he even looks today we don't know, they need to show him properly and involve him in the show and bring back c.thomas an dher mother as well... We need so many answers and if they cancel this show I'll be so pissed so complicated....